ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Fusetrix
Plot Aen, now 11 years old, is riding a skateboard down the sidewalk he quickly dodges a man walking and waves to him. Aen arrives at a blue two-story house. He leans his skateboard against the fence. He opens the front door and is tackled by a husky. ''the Husky continually licks his face. (Aen): GAHH! Wizard! stop! ''The dog gets up and barks happily. Aen closes the front door. (Aen): Good boy. Aen runs up stairs and dashes into his room. He turns on his TV. (TV): Up next on Network of Cartoons, Sumo Slammers: Psychic Fist! (Aen): Yes! Then a loud beeping noise occurs. Aen looks around. He notices the sound is coming from under his bed. He reaches under and pulls out a small 10 by 10 box. He opens it up stares at the Omnitrix Prototype* (The Omnitrix was destroyed in Meltdown: Part 2 so Azmuth gave him this one -DF) glowing softly, but beeping loudly. Aen picks it up in his hands. The Omnitrix abruptly stops. '' (Omnitrix, Azmuth's voice): Incoming teleport. (Aen): Um, accept? ''Aen is engulfed in blue light. Then he is gone. End Scene On Galvan Prime, Azmuth is using a mini blowtorch to weld a plate of metal onto a gun. He finishes it and hands it to a Galvan soldier. '' (Galvan, nodding): Thank you, first thinker. ''He runs off. Azmuth smiles weakly. Aen teleports in. He stares at Azmuth for a second or two. (Aen): Azmuth? (Azmuth): Aen. (Aen): What's going on? (Azmuth): I've watched you very closely. (Aen): Not too closely, right? (Azmuth): Are you suggesting that I- Nevermind. Azmuth picked up a small green watch. (Azmuth): This is the Fusion Ion Matrix Version III. (Aen): Cool! What can it do? (Azmuth): It takes the DNA structure from to alien life forms and uses highly advanced Galvan Nano-Fusion technolagy to bond the two together and a plasmetic shell holds them together until it breaks which will happen as fusing uses up lots of power. (Aen): Say that again? (Azmuth): It allows you to combine two of your aliens. (Aen, grinning): Really?! (Azmuht): Only as a last resort. It uses a lot of power and will work for around five to ten minutes. (Aen): Great. Can I try it out now. (Azmuth): *sigh* Just then a huge lizard come crashing in through the ceiling. '' (Azmuth): What the-? (Aen): Yes! Something to punch. ''Aen transforms. (Swampfire): Swampfire! Come get some, ugly! Swampfire tackles the Buglizard through the window off Azmuth's skyscraper and into the streets below.' The two aliens crash into the ground with a deafening BOOM!! Cue huge dust cloud. Slowly Aen gets up. He coughs and looks around. Then a pair of glowing red eyes appear behind him. He turns around and sees a huge rhino-like alien with 6 legs. It emits a loud roar and slowly advances towards Aen. Aen backs up slowly. He activates the Fusetrix. The tower pops up. A hologram of Humungousaur glowing faintly. Aen slaps down. (Diamondhead): Humungousaur! Wait what? Then a high pitched whistle is heard and Crabdozer lumbers off. Diamondhead runs after but fails to find him. He times out. (Aen): Where'd it go? Meanwhile on top of a skyscraper a green alien wearing bone armor watches as Crabdozer comes towards him. Khyber turns toward him and presses a button on a round device on the collar of the crabdozer. It changes into a grey alien dog. (Khyber): Good job, old friend. You did well. But that was a test run. There will be more to come. And surely as long as I live... Khyber pauses and stares at a confused Diamondhead. (Khyber, grinning): ...I won't give up until Tempest's head is on my wall. End. Characters *Aen Tempest *Azmuth *Wizard Villains *Khyber *Khyber's Dog Aliens Used By Aen *Swampfire (first reappearance) *Diamondhead (first reappearance) By Khyber's Dog *Buglizard (debut) *Crabdozer (debut) Category:Episodes